As competition in the mobile device business has increased, manufacturers of mobile devices may have found themselves struggling to differentiate their respective products. Although mobile device styling may have been the preferred way of attracting consumers, manufacturers are increasingly turning to adding more features. For example, at one time a cellular telephone was only used for voice communication. But today, cellular telephones may be more akin to computers. Many run familiar applications such as email applications. In this regard, many of these cellular telephones include address book functionality, which may, for example, be synchronized with a computer. In addition, some cellular telephones include hardware and software to support hands-free capability.
To support the synchronization capability, the hands free capability, and a whole host of other capabilities, many mobile devices include a Bluetooth communication system. In a Bluetooth communication system, information may be wirelessly communicated via packets of data. There are many different types of packets that may be utilized and each may have its advantages and disadvantages.
Some of the packet formats may support higher data rates than others, while others may include various data integrity protection schemes. In this regard, packets including data integrity protection may perform better when the channel quality is poor. This may, however, come at the expense of decreased information throughput. Other packets may forgo the data protection schemes so as to increase the amount of information that may be communicated. These packets, however, may not perform well when the channel quality is poor.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.